Electronic devices such as personal computers, smart phones, and tablets have become popular and ubiquitous. Manufacturers of such devices are adding more and more features to these devices, and they are often equipped with powerful processors, significant memory, and open operating systems, which allow many developers to add different applications. Popular applications provide functions such as calling, emailing, texting, image acquisition, image display, music and video playback, location determination (e.g., GPS), and internet browsing functions, among others. Further, such devices often include various user input and output components for instructing operation of the devices and for perceiving information from the devices, respectively. For example, many mobile devices are equipped not only with various buttons and/or keypads, but also with touch detecting surfaces (such as touch screens or touch pads) by which a user, simply by touching a particular area of the mobile device and/or by moving a finger along the surface of the mobile device, is able to communicate instructions to control the electronic device. Even more impressive, such touch detecting surfaces can output visual content with great detail and precision.
Often mobile electronic devices (such as smart phones) have limited display screen and user interface surface area due to the desire to keep the device portable. Generally with such devices, when browsing the Internet only a part of the content of a webpage can be viewed at one time. Further, navigation within the content of the webpage requires complex and at times cumbersome interactions with a touch screen of such devices. Additionally, with respect to electronic devices with larger displays, navigation through the content of a webpage can be difficult for users with visual and/or physical impairments or disabilities. Thus, it would be desirable to provide electronic devices, and methods performed by electronic devices, that address one or more of these (and possibly other) concerns.